Twisted Entity: Filling The Pages
by Rosscow
Summary: After Eren's retrieval rumours started to spread through all three branches of the military. But they were just that- rumours. Until the day came when a titan arose to protect a human. Rated T for mild sexuality. [Sequel to "Twisted Entity"] Eren(titan)/OC


**Hey, bros.**

**Some time back I received a few reviews wanting me to make the one shot "Twisted Entity" into a story.**

**If you haven't read it I'd suggest doing it because this story won't make much sense.**

**I thought about it and here is part two.**

**I really didn't want to make it into a story because I knew I would grow tired of it eventually. But I decided to try anyway.**

**I hope that the facts I've added will somewhat make it easier for you guys to understand the starting point of this sequel.**

**If I receive enough reviews I might even write a third part since this story is far from over.**

**Anyway, I really hope you like the second part and if you see any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please note them to me so that I may fix them.**

**Also, if you have any questions about the characters, their behaviors or what exactly is going or please let me know and if I get enough questions I'll write a chapter considering everything about the story's background, mentioned or not.**

**Enjoy!**

The small bowl filled with potato soup sat untouched before her as did a glass of water and a fresh chunk of bread.

The only light in her room came from the numerous candles glued to her desk by the wax running down their thick, cylinder bodies, giving out her melancholic mood to all who entered.

She wasn't hungry, but her captain had insisted that she ate at least one dish before attending to her meeting with Hanji so she'd helped herself to some soup, seeing it easiest to force down. Even so, the only movement her hand accepted was to guide the spoon around the potato bits floating over the brownish broth.

People looked oddly at her now and had pushed her aside ever since the rumor for being favored by a titan began to spread through the military walls.

"_Well…"_ she thought inwardly _"It's not exactly a rumor."_

It was very much true, the evidence being a brief moment that occurred just a few days ago.

Anais leaned back in her wooden chair as memories filled mind, only worsening the headache she had been trying to sooth.

It had been a recruit mission and Eren being their main shield stood in the front lines along with her captain and herself and at first everything had started out as planned.

Until they were cornered by Aberrants from all sides.

Levi had done his best to keep her under his protection and for that to this day she never forgot to thank him whenever they met, but he couldn't protect only her. So he sped forward with mind set on killing as many titans as his blades allowed before breaking.

She was left to fend on her own close to Eren, who fought furiously against his weaker opponents.

She had actually been doing fine before the fifteen meter, crooked monster caught her in mid-air while she was struggling with her maneuver gear.

It had lifted her to its mouth, the twisted smile growing on its hollow face, and had ground its teeth together, forcing out a soft sob from the girl. She hadn't been ready to die that day, but given no other choice she let her tears flow, finding it as her right if she was about to get chewed.

A soft sight escaped her at the sight that flashed before her eyes while a lump was forced down her tightened throat.

She didn't remember yelling for help or yelling at all, only cried silently in await for her painful death. However, it never came. Because unlike her comrades and even her captain Eren had heard her.

A fist had been delved in her captor's face, forcing it to let her go before she was secured in her titan's hand.

He had set her on his ear a moment later and continued on, moaning softly at her whenever her tears damped his hot skin, but kept her where she was, refusing to set her down until the mission was finished. And even at the very end he had hesitated to let her pass by the wall's entrance and leave his fleshy armor behind.

Eren had acted strange that day and not only she had noticed, but no one had questioned him, just murmured how he had kept her safe while so many others died.

From that late afternoon forth all complain and mutter had died down until Eren had requested an urgent meeting with all the captains and her.

"_Why?"_ she had wondered while settling next to her captain and till the very end of the gathering her question had stayed unanswered.

Then Eren had let out information causing everyone to turn to her, examining her in what she deciphered was pure disbelief.

"My titan is alive." he'd said "It thinks for itself and rarely lets me take control anymore."

That had been taken well by everyone unlike his following words.

"And it favors you."

Anais had felt her stomach churn then and she would have thrown up if it weren't for Erwin's approving nod.

"Good."

She wasn't sure who had started spreading the facts shared on their meeting, but from then on she was seen differently in people's eyes, which forced her to push away most of her friends, leaving only her captain, Eren, his sister and Armin. And Hanji, considering she didn't stop trying to make her talk about her "relationship" with Eren's titan.

Tears prickled her eyes, causing them to shine in the dull candle light before she laid her hands to rest on her stomach and lifted her feet on the table, avoiding to place them near her food.

A titan, a mindless, driven by instinct titan actually held affection for her, a human, their most desired pray.

Her throat felt dry from realizing all the facts that suddenly decided to pile in her head.

So when she had kissed Eren while he was trapped within his titan she hadn't really kissed him, but his titan, and he had reciprocated.

He had been so gentle with her, so caring, so trustful that he'd actually fallen asleep with her on his shoulder. He bore such affection towards her that he fought against his master just to share a moment with her.

She felt flattered.

A persistent knock erupted from her door, erasing the warm smile she had unintentionally let creep upon her face.

"Yes?" she asked on impulse and pulled her feet off the table, retaining a proper posture.

"Sargent." greeted none other than her captain and helped himself to her neat bed, sitting quietly without breaking his gaze from hers.

"Captain Levi," she turned her chair around and faced him "do you need anything?"

The young man bent forward, resting his elbows on his hips and crossing his fingers, chin resting over them.

"Sargent," he began with a stoned expression "you are by far the worst recruit ever placed on my team. There was nothing that made you stick out when I chose you, you were average." he didn't budge, even when aware that Anais was just a step away from bursting into tears "But now you hold in your hands the power of a titan. One far greater than an Abarrent." he stood up and she followed "That fact makes you one of the most powerful and precious soldiers to the Survey Corpse. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

It seemed to her that a spark of anger shone in his eyes along with his words, like he himself knew what she was struggling through and actually felt the need to tell her. Whether it was from pity or care, Anais didn't muse upon, only curled a fist before her heart from the unbearable warmth centering in her chest.

Tears soaked her cheeks while she watched him turn to leave, a truly happy smile breaking her once saddened features.

"Now go. Hanji sent me to inform you that she is waiting for you."

Great gratitude spread over her and made her hands shake, and before she thought twice the girl rushed forward and curled her arms tightly around her captain's chest, causing her tears to damp his white shirt.

"Thank you, sir." she forced out and pressed her cheek firmer against his back.

Wordlessly he waited for her to let him go without any intentions to struggle for freedom before grabbing her by the collar and bringing her closer, his eyes as sharp as razors.

"Now next time I order you to eat, you will eat. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." she nodded vigorously while pulling away and rushed to her meeting with Hanji.

Her captain, despite his sour face and harsh demeanor, had always treated her with more softness than the rest, as if she was his little sister, the child he was forced to look after.

She couldn't handle maneuver gear very well, preferred to stay back when there were titans and was afraid to face death. She was one of the more unskilled soldiers, a weak one, but Levi had never complained. She had brought his team down many times, but he had never requested for her to be moved to a different one. Because he had chosen her from the very beginning.

He had known she wasn't better than the rest, smarter or stronger, and still he had chosen her. Because in his eyes she had looked too vulnerable to left in the hands of anyone else, like she needed someone to protect her constantly.

Much like he needed someone to care for.

So he'd picked her out of many others, silently giving word to keep her safe no matter the price.

Even his team had accepted her and became her second family.

Anais frowner, her heart felt torn.

She missed her team. She missed when Petra blushed from something as simple as Levi's presence, Oluo's self-love and pride, she missed the times they would spend together, eat and drink and laugh and joke.

Pure hate was all she felt for the monster that had wiped out her teammates.

She despised that titan and spat with pleasure on her crystalized grave.

Annie.

"Anais!"

The girl focused at the abrupt yet vague voice and saw Hanji waving her hand in a vibrant manor and carrying a large grin of her face as well as a small gas lamp.

"Captain Hanji." she nodded, now feeling more nervous than before.

She was going to meet a fifteen meter titan that supposedly didn't have any harmful intention and see him up close.

He would be chained, no doubt, however that did little to no change in her growing anxiety.

She felt bad for Eren, truly. But chaining his titan and soothing it would do him good.

In the end, if she was able to make his second entity listen maybe the boy would be able to take control once more. But until then she would have to face his titan, who would probably destroy her before she even succeeded to earn his trust.

Now really wasn't the time for realization, but Anais just couldn't cease her running mind or the countless thoughts of how this whole façade might be just a that, a façade.

What if this creature wanted to earn their trust and destroy them from the inside?

"Come on." the woman urged and lay a hand on her shoulder to lead her "Let's not keep our friend waiting."

Anais gripped the shirt before her chest the moment Hanji walked her to a wide barrage without a roof and stopped, leaving the woman to continue on her own.

The lamp the captain carried in her hand was their only light source, making the girl feel uncomfortable with how vulnerable she was without it.

Her intakes became shallow when the persistent woman motioned for her to come closer and pulled the opening to the tent away, revealing the glaring gaze of Eren's titan.

She stepped back when he tried to bite off Hanji's arm, but when he turned to her the threatening growls emitting from his throat dissolved, giving way to a simple stare. A curious one even.

"Funny thing is that he could have broken his restrains." the woman laughed and stepped inside the tent "He just doesn't seem to want to. Wonder why." at that she glanced at Anais who froze in embarrassment.

The girl quickly lowered her gaze from the titan's and sighed, noticing the thick wires that dug in his flesh.

"Are you sure these aren't hurting him?" she asked, concerned until meeting Hanji's smug smile and frowned "I meant Eren."

"Yes, I am. As long as they don't break through his skin he's fine." she paused for a moment, musing and then smiled "Touch him."

"What?" the girl blurted.

"Try to touch him." Hanji repeated, her smile far from fading "I've attempted it, but he tries to bite my head off every time." the woman reached out towards his cheek only to have a pair of massive jaws snap at her "See, every time…A-" she straitened from her kneeling pose and turned to see Anais peeking from behind the tent's entrance "When did you get there?"

"Can we please leave this for tomorrow? I'm not feeling too well."

Hanji shook her head and set the lamp next to her foot.

"You know we can't. I'm sorry." an apologetic smile crossed her face before she roughly pulled the terrified girl back inside the wide tent "I'm really jealous of you, you know." she forced back a chuckle and pushed Anais closer to the titan "To have one of these big boys willingly at your disposal is like a dream come true. Now go on," she urged once more "touch him."

With a final, deep intake the girl stepped forward, her extended hand shaking with hesitation while she literally fought to keep moving forward.

What if he bit off her hand? Or worse? She would be left an invalid because of Hanji's insane love for titans.

By the time her hand was lain flat against the titan's nose tears were threatening to slip from her eyes in raw fright.

But soon she regained her courage.

He could have killed her, yet here she was, gliding her fingers over his steaming skin and receiving short, soft groans as gratitude for her effortless act. But his eyes, the ones that had welcomed her with kindness when she first stepped inside his domain were now sharp and concentrated on Hanji, who watched with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"This is such a fantastic sight." she spoke in a whisper, breathless from seeing the titan's raising affection "It's almost unbelievable."

When the rough growl erupted from his chest, Anais had thought she'd taken a wrong move and momentarily stepped back, afraid, despite having endured no harm from him.

However, when she turned towards the captain for advice she saw that the woman was retreating her hand back and frowned.

"Captain," she spoke, her voice a bit sour regardless of knowing that she was speaking to her superior. The woman's unplanned act could have had her hand chomped off, and still there she was, smiling like a moron. Hanji had ordered Anais to take her as just a friend ever since she found out about the titan's affection towards the girl and since then it had always been as such. They helped each other, even scolded when needed. Hanji had been the one to try and fill the empty spot of her lost teammates and so far her psychopathic character was doing a decent job. "did you try to touch him?"

A feint blush arose to the woman's cheeks before she smiled in embarrassment and lifted a hand to nervously tug on her glasses.

"Well, … I couldn't help myself." she mumbled "I've never had the chance to examine a fifteen meter Aberrant, let alone touch one."

"I don't think you'll be able to do that in the near future." Anais surpassed a giggle and sat in front of the titan's forehead.

"Oh, so you spend two minutes with him and you already know him, huh?" Hanji sneered at the girl, making her shift in her spot from uneasiness, and laughed "Ok! Ok, I'll leave you for tonight." she brought her mouth to Anais' ear and whispered with an apparent smirk "But if you find out where his reproductive organs are you come wake me up, ok?"

"Yes, captain." the girl swallowed back with force, keeping her eyes away from the woman's.

"Ok, then." Hanji waved her hand, back turned to the young soldier and stepped out "Good luck."

Once a good distance away Anais let out a small laugh, bringing the titan's attention to her before she turned to face him instead of the tent's entrance.

"She's nice, trust me." she mewed at him, running the back of her palm over his cheek "Just a bit hit in the head."

A small frown soured her features at the brief remembrance.

She had lost most of her friends because of him because people thought of her as a disguised titan just waiting for the right moment to attack.

She was shunned because of him.

"You know," she began and pulled away from him before turning her head and lifting her gaze to what small amount of the night sky peeked through the covers that were just barely pushed away from the entrance "I became an outcast because of you." she acknowledged the small rattle that caused his teeth to shudder and patter them in a calming manner "But I don't blame you. I don't know why." she smiled "I just don't."

A long exhale left his agape mouth, the sudden heat sending chills through the girl's body in a pleasurable demeanor.

A sudden warmth grew between her legs and stomach, making her blush from the shameful way her body responded.

Why did she feel so aroused by something as simple as steam?

Her body felt as if it had been lit on the inside, yet the pool around her cunt felt large enough to put out any fire.

"Can you do that again?" she breath in, her voice thin.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment, savoring the addicting feeling as much as she could until another gush of steam passed by her, this one more forceful. Her knees shook, weakened from the mass of hormones bubbling inside her and theoretically radiating from her since the large being repeated the same act over and over again.

"Dear heaven," the girl exhaled, her body jerking back in pleasure "that feels really good." she pressed her hand to his teeth, stopping him before he unleashed another steamy exhale and smiled it him, panting heavily "Thanks. But that's enough for me."

A low rumble sounded from deep within his chest before he dragged his head towards her, pressing his teeth firmer against her hand.

Both of her palms drew circles around his wide face, in the end making him close his eyes and softly purr from the huge amount of attention he had thrived for so dearly.

"My name is Anais," she spoke, eyes solely set on the steam seeping from his skin "and since you can think without Eren we'll have to give you a name. One that will suit you." the girl bit her lip in thought.

In her opinion he deserved a name for himself, but a part of her pulled her back.

What about his pride?

He wasn't a dog, yet he couldn't think exactly like a human. Many traits were missing as well as abilities, like being able to talk, or knowing the alphabet, but he wasn't an animal either, he was smarter and more skillful. Plus, a newborn was given a name by its parents, it didn't have a word in the decision.

And a name would only lighten the complication of having to "taim and train" him. He would have something to respond to whenever Eren lost control. But what name would suit him?

"How about Aaron? Do you like it?"

She laid her head on his cheek and breath out, holding onto his soft, thick skin like he was her most prized possession.

"Aaron it is then." she looked into his wide green orb and dipped her head "Welcome to the Servey Corpse, Aaron."

The titan moaned softly before trying to reach out and grab her, only to remember that he was stuck and growled at the wires piercing his skin.

"Bet those hurt." Anais pointed at his restrains and stood to examine them under the lamp's light.

As sure as Hanji had been, there was still a chance her theory was wrong and that the wires were actually hurting the titan. Aaron.

_"Well, she wouldn't mind if I loosened them a bit."_ she thought and knelt next to the stakes holding the restrains.

A bitter flick of the tongue escaped her when her eyes fell on the tightly tied wires.

There was no way to loosen them, and no wonder.

To free a titan would have seem like a suicidal though to everyone, even Hanji so why would anyone even build such a construction. The only way to ease the titan's pain was either to cut the wires or pull out the stakes, but if the soldiers found Aaron free in the morning both of them would have their heads torn off.

Anais sighed, defeated, and pressed her hand against the side of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I can't help you." she took the lamp and with a slow step turned to leave "But I promise to speak with Hanji about the wires tomorrow, ok? Say hi to Eren for me."

A small gap was left uncovered when she lifted the sheet to exit the tent, giving the titan a last glimpse of the her small, frail, human frame.

And once she disappeared inside the large building, her home, he tried, for the first time, to speak, his first word being none other than her name.

He swirled his tongue determinately, teeth chattering rapidly in his exhausting struggle to reproduce a single sound and then another, and another, until the complicated name sounded past his lipless mouth.

"A-a-ahnai-i-is…"


End file.
